Snow
by HURRICANE'Hannah
Summary: Snow n. Frozen precipitation in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in soft, white flakes. "Inconvenient frozen ice crystal particles,"


**Pairing(s): **AnnabellexRatchet.  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Main: Annabelle Lennox and Ratchet. Mentions: Ironhide, Sunstreaker, William Lennox and Sarah Lennox.  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Post 2007 Movie. (little over 16 years – acting as ROTF never happened)  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Romantic content between a Cybertronion and a human of heterosexual nature (depending on how you see Transformer "genders"). If any of the mentioned bothers you, then please do not read.  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1,230. (Not including Author notes)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Transformers and all related characters belong to Hasbro.  
><strong>Inspiration:<strong> I wanted to do a one-shot about someone hating the snow, since that is an area I can relate to, but finding a reason to at least tolerate it because of someone else. Though I much prefer Annabelle with Ironhide and Ratchet with Mikaela, I do like to spice things up with different pairings, epically ones that are not all that common.  
><strong>Edit:<strong> _April 14, 2011_. I have decided to start writing fanfiction again and I am going to be re-adding some of my old one-shots back onto this site. This one-shot has only undergone some minor spelling/grammar edits.

* * *

><p>"Inconvenient frozen ice crystal particles," Ratchet commented as his crystal blue optics glared at the white substance that the internet had referred to as <em>snow<em>.

How the CMO loathed it. The frozen flakes were extremely cold and when they fell into the cracks of his armor, they melted back into water. Though it was impossible for them to rust from Earth's water alone, the cold wetness was _not_ a pleasant feeling.

So, why was the Autobot medic sitting in robot mode on a fresh blanket of snow?

When the Rescue Hummer heard a female laugh, he tilted his helm slightly until his optics rested on the reason he was out in this snow he detested almost as much as Sunstreaker detested getting dirty.

Seventeen-year-old Annabelle Lennox was lying on her back as she flailed her arms and legs from side to side. He had seen her do this before and was curious as to how much fun making a _snow angel_ was.

Annabelle's childish laughter was music to Ratchet's audios. The sound of her happy and innocent laughter brought back memories. It had been two years ago to this day when Ratchet's life took a turn for the better.

_It had been an ordinary day with dark clouds that covered the entire sky._

_He had been parked in his alt mode waiting for fifteen-year- old Annabelle to get out from school. William Lennox had been called away for the day and Ironhide had accompanied the Captain, thus leaving the medic in charge of the Lennox females._

_This was not his first time retrieving the teenager from her education facility. Will and Ironhide were called away constantly and with the lack of Decepticon activity, Ratchet was for a better word, bored._

_His scanners quickly picked up on the heat signature that was unique to the curly, dirty blonde haired teen. His headlights watched as she rounded the corner. The first time he had been sent to retrieve her, he had suggested that he park a few blocks from Tranquility High so that his alt mode would not cause a disturbance in the school parking lot._

_The teen had hastily agreed and not once raised a complaint about the arrangement._

"_How was your studying?" Ratchet casually asked as she closed the passenger side door and placed her backpack onto the floor._

"_Uneventful other then the fact my science teacher is a total nut-case." She replied in a heated tone._

_Although Ratchet never fully understood human metaphors and phrases, by her tone it sounded like this teacher was inexperienced._

"_Man, I'd rather you teach me." The girl commented before looking at the dash. "You are hundred times smarter than that dumb-ass."_

_Ratchet normally would have commented on the fact that he an advanced robot, thus he would obviously be more intelligent then even Albert Einstein. Instead, the CMO decided to skip the logic and just bask in the warmth Annabelle's compliment had washed over him._

"_Thank you." If he had been in robot mode, he would have been smiling._

"_No prob, Ratch." She said as he felt her gently pat his dash._

_The ride back to the Lennox's residence had been quiet. That was until Ratchet's long range senor's alerted him to H2O falling from the sky._

_The medic wasn't fazed by the fact it were to rain. The dark gray clouds that had swallowed the blue sky were evidence that it was coming. However, when the rain fell in front of his headlights, the medic became puzzled._

_This rain was white._

"_No way," He heard his passenger gasp as he felt her hands rest against his tinted widow. "It's snowing."_

'_Snowing?' Ratchet was confused and connected to the World Wide Web._

_**Snow**__ n. Frozen precipitation in the form of white or translucent hexagonal ice crystals that fall in soft, white flakes._

_He was fascinated but horrified at his discovery. Fascinated at experiencing something new; Cybertron never had _snow_ and from what he read, snow in this area was extremely rare. However, he was also horrified to find out that snow was just a frozen, crystallized state of rain._

_He hated when the small water droplets would fall into the cracks of his armor. It had been an uncomfortable feeling and Ratchet realized that this snow_ w_ould be no different. _

"_Hey Ratchet, can we stop for a little bit?" The teen asked with hope in her voice._

_Ratchet had been hesitant and the teen must have picked up on it because she then stated, "You don't have to transform."_

_The happiness that poured from the teen quickly changed the medic's CPU. He had never been able to deny her anything. He knew if she asked him to do anything, he would do so without hesitation. He would even… Ratchet quickly pushed those thought from his processor._

_Lately, Ratchet had found himself having strong urges tug his spark. Urges to just sit and listen to her beautiful laugh, and to run his digits across her lovely skin. Urges to hold her close to his spark and whisper those three words his spark yearned to say._

_He opened the passenger side door to indicate she could. The teen quickly took off her seatbelt before grabbing her backpack and raced out. Ratchet then shut his door before turning himself in the direction the teen shot towards._

_He watched with a heavily pulsating spark as the girl who captured his spark spun around as the falling white flakes fell around her. It was one of the most gorgeous sites Ratchet had ever seen._

_He didn't know what compelled him to do so. But the H2 Hummer transformed into robot mode before walking over to the gorgeous girl as she danced in the falling snow like an angel._

_When he was standing next to her, she stopped spinning before looking him in the optics. Her smile and twinkling sea blue eyed made his spark pulse at an impossible rate._

_His spark took control of his frame and before he knew it, his digit had reached out to stroke the side of her face gently. He was surprised to say the least when her hand came up to his digit and stroked the metal._

"_Ratchet," He heard her sigh with closed eyes. _

_When she opened them again Ratchet was taken back by the amount of emotion swirling in her eyes._

"Ratchet?" Annabelle asked as she stared up into his distant, crystal blue optics.

Ratchet snapped back to the present and looked down at his lover who was worriedly looking up at him.

"I was just thinking." Ratchet informed her with a reassuring smile.

Annabelle's face relaxed before smiling herself. "What about?"

"The day we kissed."

A small blush tinted her cheeks as she remembered how bold she had become after he had touched her face. A cold chill ran through her winter jacket.

Ratchet quickly noticed the shiver and picked her up before gently cradling his love to his chest plates.

Annabelle let out a content sigh and closed her eyes as the warmth from Ratchet's spark lulled her into a relaxed state.

It felt the exact same as it had two years ago. The warmth from him only grew stronger each day they were together.

As she became drowsier, a memory of that day played through her mind.

"_I love you, Ratch."_

"_I love you as well, Anna."_

* * *

><p><em>Constructive criticism is appreciated.<br>Fan art is welcomed and loved._


End file.
